


That is NOT Supposed To Go In THERE!

by FlamencoDiva



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Talks about kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Y/N and Dean have talked about exploring new things in the bedroom. What happens when Dean tries something that Y/N finds unexpected?





	That is NOT Supposed To Go In THERE!

“ **That is NOT supposed to go THERE!** ” the voice echoed throughout the bunker halls.

            A door opened briskly, and a woman about Y/H marched out of room number 11. She advanced all the way to the kitchen, the flannel she wore big enough to cover all of her parts as she buttoned it up. She found the liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and poured herself a shot.  She held on to the counter as she took long, deep breaths to calm herself.

            She could hear the quick footsteps of her boyfriend following behind her. She could feel his eyes on her as she continued to down shot after shot of the amber liquid. When he approached her, she took a giant stride to the side.

“Ok, you said we could start trying things, Y/N” his voice echoed confusion.

She sides and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I know what I said, I also said you need to A) pump me full of enough alcohol to loosen me up, and B) We were supposed to talk BEFORE WE TRIED IT, DEAN!” the last part came out as a whine as she stomped her foot at him.

            Dean stood there, opening and closing his mouth looking like a fish as he looked at his angry girlfriend. No matter how upset she got, he always knew how to talk her down, but something about tonight still confused him. They had talked about exploring other things in their relationship for over five months, and he had decided that tonight was the night.

“Y/N/N, we talked about it over and over, I just…” he began.

“Ok, but you still have to TALK BEFORE YOU DO IT TO ME” she emphasized as her hands moved along her sides in frustration.

            Here she was in probably the middle of the night, in his flannel naked, talking about well, kinks. The one thing she was curious about but scared to try. She wasn’t naïve, she knew what she wanted, but it would have helped if he had eased her into it.

“Did you talk to me before we started?” she asked, her hands moving to her waist.

“No, but..”

“Did you pump me full of enough liquor to get me nice and relaxed?” she continued and downed another shot of the amber liquid.

            He licked his lips and sighed, running his hand across his face.

“No, but Y/N…” he sighed.

“Then now, tonight would not have been the night to put, That in THERE!”

“ **But you said -** ” he closed his mouth as soon as she glared at him.

            The first time he got the glare from her, she had moved back to her old room number for a week, and that was torture for him. She had given him the cold shoulder, and he hated every minute of it.

“ **NO** ” she took one last shot and marched back to his room.

            As they marched Sam poked his head out, his hair was disheveled, and he looked groggily out into the hallway. He saw the blur that was Y/n stop back to Dean’s room, with Dean in his boxer briefs chasing after her.

“What's going on?” Sam yawned as his brother walked by.

“mind your business Sammy and go back to bed” Dean grumbled.

“Were you trying to do the thing with her, tonight?” Sam snickered.

“Sammy,” Dean gritted his teeth as he glared at his brother, “I am trying to defuse the situation here, so you are going to go back to bed, and you are not going to mention this ever again.” Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother, “Got it?”

            Sam raised his hands in surrender as he chuckled at dean and closed the door. Dean took one hard stare at his brother's door, before heading to his room. He sighed in relief as he saw her still there. She was laying down on her side, facing the mirror, and Dean could see her slightly angry face. He slowly approached the bed and laid down next to her. His body met her back as his hand gently moved up and down her arm.

“Y/N/N,” he said softly as he scooted closer to her his chest almost touching her back.

            She gave a soft ‘harumph’ as she crossed her arms.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, please?” his finger began to trace circles on her arm causing her to have goosebumps.

            He watched her as she began to breathe slowly in and out. She shivered at his touch, but she was still seething mad.

 “...” he was met with silence, and he kissed her shoulder through the flannel she was wearing.

“ **Cuddle?** ” his voice soft and childlike.

 “ **Shut up** ” she sighed.  

“ **Cuddle?** ” he leaned up and kissed her cheek, using his nose to nuzzle it.

“ **I don’t like you.** ”

            He smirked, she only said that when she was trying not to give in to his charm. If she had meant it, she would have been in her old room.

“ **Cuddle?** ” he pressed on, leaving butterfly kisses on her face as she slowly turned to face him her arms still crossed.

 “ **I hate you** ” he had her on the ropes.

“ **Cuddle?** ” he gave her his best pouty face and smiled when she sighed in frustration.

“ **Dammit... YES, CUDDLE. NOW COME HERE** ”

            He smiled happily as she uncrossed her arms and let him curl up to her. This was the position best to get her to believe she was in control and let's face it; he knew she was in power. He liked it, but he knew how to wind her up.

“Love you Y/N,” he said after about five minutes of being the little spoon.

            She moved her position and nudged him to take over as the big spoon. He sighed contently as she placed her head on his chest. Her fingers began drawing circles on his skin making him shiver at his touch.

“love you too you idiot” she burrowed into him and fell asleep.


End file.
